The Hidden Message
by HellowYell
Summary: A xover between BtVS and the movie 'The Messengers'


Name: "The Hidden Message."

Writer: HellowYell

Feedback: Yes please. M for Mature

Disclaimer: I do not own any Buffy stuff at all I just take 'em off the shelf and play with 'em and if I did own any part of Buffy I would have in my best power to make sure NO ONE put there hands on Buffy 'cept Faith.

A/N: This is a cross between 'BtVS' and 'The Messengers'

Jess and her family just moved to Sunnydale and ventured around down until she came to the 'Expresso Pump' and saw Dawn. She was blinded by her beauty. Dawns long brown locks flowing in the wind as she drank her shack. Jess' eyes slowly scanned the Key's body as she drank. 'What I wouldn't do to be on top of that.' Jess thought.

Dawn had a fight with Buffy and ran to the 'Expresso Pump' for some much need caffeine. Dawn noticed Jess, the new girl. She had just moved into the haunted house on Crawford street, Angels old place. Dawn say Jess checking her out and flung her hair around and stood.

Jess saw Dawn slowly advance her and held her breath. "So I saw you checking me out." Dawn smiled to her.

Jess' voice caught in her throat. "I-I-um…"

"I think you're hot too." Jess heard Dawn say.

Jess cleared her throat, "I'm sorry did I hear you right?"

Dawn nodded, "Duh!"

Dawn wrapped her arm with Jess' and dragged her down the street, "Come on. I'll give you the tour." She smiled. "I'm Dawn."

Jess smiled back, "I'm Jess." Jess had never been so happy in her life. "Nice to meet you." She might get more then a friend and a girlfriend with her.

Dawn showed Jess the town and 40 minuets later they were back at the 'Expresso Pump' sharing a smoothie.

Jess looked at Dawn as she drank, "When you said I was hot did you mean I was hot or…I was hot?"

Dawn took her mouth off the straw and locked eyes with Jess, "I meant your body's fuckable."

Jess began to choke and Dawn patted her back and laughed, "You were openly checking me out and your scared of that?...I wasn't even that loud."

Jess composed herself and wiped her mouth on a napkin. "Well I've never had the feeling be mutual." She gave Dawn a week smile.

"Me neither." Dawn told her and they locked eyes and smiled to each other. "Anyways," Dawn broke the contact after it got to intense, "My sisters not getting home until late with her girlfriend wanna come over and watch TV?"

Jess stood with Dawn, "So you are your sister are both gay?" She asked her as they walked out of the café.

Dawn chuckled and shock her head, "No my sister just fell for her and I'm the only one gay…expect for Willow but she's in England."

"So you're gay and sister fell for a girl?" Dawn nodded. "What makes her so special?"

Dawn shrugged her shoulders, "Faith's…well Faith."

Dawn invited Jess into her home - after she made sure she wasn't a day walking vampire - and heated them some left over pizza and popped in a movie. Neither girl had no idea what the movie was or even what it was about. As the movie progressed they made their way closer to each other on the couch and when their hands touched they jerked their heads to face each other and the second eyes locked they looked away.

"Dawn?" Jess asked hesitantly neither girl moving their hand.

Dawn turned and locked eyes with Jess, "Yes?"

Jess scooted closer to Dawn, "Kiss me." She neither asked nor commanded but stated.

Dawn reached in and kissed Jess and both moaned lightly when lips hit lips, teeth hit teeth and tongue hesitantly hit tongue. Both girls tangled their hands in the others locks, pulling closer moving closer wanting to become one.

A half hour after passionately making out and lightly grouping Dawn pulled away for breath and looked down onto Jess' eyes they laid like that for a few moments Dawn on top of Jess each others eyes locked.

"Dawn?" Jess breathed out from under the Key.

Dawn panted, "Jess?"

Jess pulled Dawn fully on top of her and wrapped her legs around Dawn's hips, "Make love to me?"

Dawn leaned slowly in the two inches and kissed Jess lovingly.

Jess moved to Dawn's lower back and massage her there lightly before pulling lightly on the hem. Dawn sat up and removed her garment and sat on Jess' pelvis and pulled around to unhook her bra but Jess sat up and placed her hands on Dawn's, "Please? Let me?" she asked just above a whisper.

Dawn took her hands away and placed them in Jess' hair as she unclasped her bra. Jess slowly pulled the straps off her shoulder and kissed every new skin it exposed and did the same to the other shoulder. When she pulled her bra the rest of the way Jess' breath hitched in her throat as Dawn's supple breast bounced free.

Dawn pulled Jess' shirt off. She didn't have to worry about a bra seeing as Jess never put one on. Dawn laid Jess back down on the couch and kissed her again trailing kisses down her jaw to her neck to her collarbone. Dawn was overjoyed when her mouth reached Jess' light nipple taking it into her mouth and sucked gently on it. It was in this single moment she understood Willow's (no longer strange) obsession with breasts.

Jess moaned and arched her back a little and let out a little whimper as Dawn switched breasts. Jess felt a burning in her stomach as Dawn neared lower to where she need her. Dawn kissed her belly button and slowly - almost torturingly - as Dawn undid her jeans pulling them down with her silk panties.

Jess lifted her hips to help Dawn remove the rest of her clothing. Dawn stood next to the couch and she rid the rest of her clothing also and moved back kneeling between Jess' legs and placed her hands lovingly on her knees looking at Jess. Jess bit her lip and slowly nodded opening her legs more.

Dawn looked at Jess' sex and couldn't think of anything more beautiful and breathed in her scent. Dawn closed her eyes and licked up her slit causing a buck from Jess. Dawn smiled at the reaction and licked furiously at her slit like a cat dying from thirst. Dawn and to place her hands on Jess' hips to keep her from bucking to hard.

Jess moaned loudly and placed a hand on Dawns head to keep her there as she felt Dawn push her tongue into her. Jess felt heat surge there her as she was cumming and opened her mouth to scream her name.

"Dawn!" Jess' eyes snapped open. That wasn't her voice. Jess saw Dawn pick her head up.

Dawn went wide eyed, "Buffy!"

Jess looked horrified and exposed as she lay naked on the couch, frustrated. Jess looked over to Buffy horrified and saw a raven haired girl step from behind her.

"Way to go Dawn. Brat's getting some." Faith gave Dawn thumbs up.

The End

Or not?

Feedback please!!


End file.
